culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Dirty Mind
|publisher=Stylus6 |accessdate= }} * R&B * punk-funk * black rock }} | Length = 30:14 | Label = Warner Bros. BSK 3478 | Producer = Prince | Last album = Prince (1979) | This album = Dirty Mind (1980) | Next album = Controversy (1981) | Misc = }} Dirty Mind is the third studio album by American recording artist Prince. It was released on October 8, 1980, by Warner Bros. Records as the follow-up to his second album, Prince, released in 1979. Produced, arranged, and composed primarily by Prince in his home studio in Minneapolis, Minnesota,AllMusic the album debuted at number 63 on the [[Billboard 200|US Billboard 200]] chart (peaking at number 45),Columnist. "Tops in Pops". Los Angeles Times: G2. November 3, 1980. and earned widespread acclaim from music critics.Holden, Stephen. Prince, A Renegade. The New York Times. Retrieved on 2010-01-01. On June 6, 1984, it was certified gold in shipments by the Recording Industry Association of America.Gold & Platinum: Searchable Database . Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved on 2010-01-01. Composition Dirty Mind was recorded primarily in Prince's home studio throughout 1980, and several of the songs were cut in one night, giving them a sparse, demo-like quality. The title track was released as a single and described as "robotic funk" by AllMusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine, while "When You Were Mine", notably covered by Cyndi Lauper on her album She's So Unusual, is "pure new wave pop". "Do It All Night" and "Head", a sexually explicit song about a chance meeting with a bride-to-be and seducing her with oral sex,http://genius.com/Prince-head-lyrics contain "sultry funk"; "Gotta Broken Heart Again", the only ballad on the record, features "soulful crooning"; and the rock-influenced "Sister" praises incest between the song's protagonist and his older sibling ("Incest is everything it's said to be"). "Uptown" and "Partyup" are "relentless dance jams", according to Erlewine; the former became a top-five hit on the Billboard Dance and R&B charts in late 1980, and the latter was performed on Saturday Night Live on February 21, 1981. Critical reception |title=''Dirty Mind'' – Prince|publisher=AllMusic|accessdate=January 1, 2010}} |rev2 = Blender |rev2score = |rev3 = Chicago Sun-Times |rev3Score = |rev4 = Christgau's Record Guide |rev4score = A |rev5 = Entertainment Weekly |rev5score = A |rev6 = The Guardian |rev6Score = |rev7 = Pitchfork |rev7score = 10/10 |rev8 = Rolling Stone |rev8score = |rev9 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev9score = |rev10 = Spin Alternative Record Guide |rev10Score = 10/10 }} The album received critical acclaim. According to Ken Tucker from Rolling Stone, "Prince's first two collections established him as a doe-eyed romantic. Nothing could have prepared us for the liberating lewdness of Dirty Mind. Dirty Mind jolts with the unsettling tension that arises from rubbing complex erotic wordplay against clean, simple melodies. Across this ELECTRIC surface glides Prince's graceful quaver, tossing off lyrics with an exhilarating breathlessness. He takes the sweet romanticism of Smokey Robinson and combines it with the powerful vulgate poetry of Richard Pryor. The result is cool music dealing with hot emotions. At its best, Dirty Mind is positively filthy." Stephen Thomas Erlewine from AllMusic describes the album as "stunning, audacious amalgam of funk, new wave, R&B, and pop, fueled by grinningly salacious sex and the desire to shock" and that it "set the style for much of the urban soul and funk of the early '80s". According to The New Rolling Stone Album Guide (2004), "Dirty Mind remains one of the most radical 180-degree turns in pop history." Robert Hilburn of the Los Angeles Times described the music from the album as "confident and highly danceable blend of post-disco funk and tasty, hard-line rock".Nilsen, Per (2004). Dance Music Sex Romance: Prince: The First Decade. SAF Publishing Ltd, 2004, p. 87. Prince's songwriting contains prominently sexual lyrics.Columnist. "Prince's Song Lyrics are X-Rated". Los Angeles Times: December 1980. Note: Original article reprinted in The Tuscaloosa News. Keith Harris of Blender characterizes its songs as "confessions of a sex junkie" with "new-wave funk". Pitchfork Media ranked Dirty Mind number 87 on its list of the Top 100 Albums of the 1980s.Staff. Top 100 Albums of the 1980s. Pitchfork Media. Retrieved on 2010-01-01. Slant Magazine listed the album at number 53 on its "Best Albums of the 1980s" list.Slantmagazine.com In 2003, the album was ranked number 204 on Rolling Stone s list of the 500 greatest albums of all time.Staff. [http://www.rollingstone.com/news/story/6598893/204_dirty_mind RS500: 204) Dirty Mind]. Rolling Stone. Retrieved on 2010-01-01. The same magazine ranked it at number 18 on its list of the "100 Greatest Albums of the 1980s". Singles The first single, "Uptown" reached No. 101 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles but peaked within the top five of the R&B Singles chart and the Dance chart. The title track was released as the second single and was modestly successful on the R&B chart. The songs "Uptown", "Dirty Mind", and "Head" were released together, reaching the dance chart's top five. "Head" was featured in the movie Waiting to Exhale. Track listing Personnel * Lisa Coleman – vocals on "Head" * Doctor Fink – synthesizer on "Dirty Mind" and "Head" * Prince – all other vocals and instruments Charts Album Singles * "Uptown" (US) (#101 US, #5 US R&B, #5 US Dance) * "Dirty Mind" (US) (#65 US R&B) * "Do It All Night" (UK) Certifications Notes References * External links * Dirty Mind at Discogs Category:1980 albums Category:Prince (musician) albums Category:Albums produced by Prince (musician) Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:English-language albums